


What a Coincidence

by Departured



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Departured/pseuds/Departured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You moved to New York with Ray to start a new life together. It was supposed to be perfect.</p><p>But life isn't all rainbows and gumdrops, sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Coincidence

You didn't know why you were here. Thousands of people stood around you and a sense of urgency hung thick in the air. You never had liked big crowds all that much. That's why everyone in your family was surprised when you announced the move to New York City.

The bustling city wasn't your first choice. In fact, Ray and yourself had fought over locations for months before he finally won you over (you were mostly tired of all the fighting and didn't want to breakup over something small like this). You both moved into a small apartment, barely able to get by with both of your college tuition costs and minimum wage jobs. Honestly, you weren't interested in the major you had pursued. It was mostly to get your mother off of your back. Instead of concentrating on your studies, you poured your energy into the now 9th most subscribed YouTube channel. Back then you had uploaded let's plays for a small group of around 100 people. 

There was no money to buy a nice face camera back then. You had to make do with just a sturdy microphone and the hope that a faceless voice would draw people in. The theory was that people like mystery, and this was proven by the sudden influx of viewers, turning you into a sensation within months. YouTube gave you a partnership deal with a hefty pay. You were making hundreds of dollars in ad revenue each day. A majourity of your life was great.

However, the relationship you had with Ray did not follow suit. You had known him since you were six years of age, he was your very first school friend. A relationship formed quite quickly. He appreciated your video game skills and the energy you emitted, while you admired his always climbing gamerscore and ability to make you laugh all the time. It was obvious you were perfect for each other.

So when he asked you out 3 months from graduating high school, you said yes without hesitation. It seemed like a no-brainer. You both moved to NYC to start a new life as a couple. But after the move happened, he changed. There were a lot of factors to his withdrawal: the major debts you both had, education, trying to find a job... the list could go on. Fighting was much more common. Most of the bickering was just tired banter, but there were a few major blowouts. Occasionally this led to a few shots of hard liquor at the bars around town. You weren't proud of the coping mechanism, but it took away the hard feelings.

After a while of living in New York together you noticed Ray was getting happier again. You had a few theories as to why this was. With the sudden YouTube fame you had acquired there was enough money to pay the bills and a little to splurge with as well. Life was getting immensely easier for the both of you. Yet, that was not the reason for his sudden shift. The mood change came around the time of your birthday, and he had already announced that there was a big surprise coming for you on that day. You were quite intrigued to see what he had in mind, and when the event finally came around he invited you to a fancy dinner.

Ray was adorned in a well-fitting tuxedo while you complimented his side wearing an elegant dove coloured cocktail dress. You had ordered your favourite dish while Ray ordered his, along with waters for the both of you. He refused to tell you what the surprise was until after your meal, so you tried to eat quickly without looking too barbarous (although you still looked like an uncultured slob stuffing the food down your throat with minimal chewing). 

After a rather abrupt period, your plate was finished. You sat quietly until your boyfriend finished his meal. Ray took in a deep breath and asked in a hushed voice, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready." Your voice was breathy, a result of your heart pounding like thunder.

"(Y/N)," Ray pulled an envelope out of seemingly nowhere (your boyfriend is probably a magician- just saying). He started to get down on one knee. To say you were excited would be an understatement. "I got a job at Rooster Teeth, but I can't do it without you. You have been there with me through everything, and I am so in love with you. Would you make me the happiest man alive and accompany me to Texas as my bride?"

A ring was in his hand, along with two plane tickets. Most of the people in the restaurant were staring at you, waiting for you to say yes, but you couldn't do that. You loved Ray; you knew you wanted to marry him. The two of you had talked about it before. However, you couldn't move to Texas. New York City was your home. Texas was too far away from family, and it was impractical. You needed to finish your degree. A move was also too costly.

"I..." the tears were welling up. "Ray, I can't. I can't leave New York City. I'm sorry."

That was all it took. The crowd was aghast, and Ray... he looked heartbroken. You fished in your purse for some money and left quickly. There was no way that those people would see you cry. 

Instead of going back to the apartment, you checked into a hotel. You couldn't face Ray at that point. So you just turned your phone off and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When you had woken up, sunlight was barely peaking through the cloud covering. You turned on your phone to see a plethora of texts from Ray, all wanting to know if you were okay. Feeling bad for making him worried, you had called him, only to receive his voicemail, to which you left a message explaining where you were and why you couldn't leave. After a short while he texted you back, with a, 'Glad you are okay, call me.'

It took you a little while to muster up the courage to finally call him, but when you did he sounded more relieved than angry. You chatted for hours about things that had happened last night and when his flight was going to leave, but you skimmed around the topic that both of you knew was looming heavy in the air. You knew it had to be addressed.

"So..." the conversation had come to a lull, so you decided to bring the big question up. "What's going to happen to... us? Our future as a couple, I mean."

"I don't know." You could tell he was scratching the back of his neck. "Are we over?"

The hardest question had come out. "I think we might be." A silence replaced your voice. Neither of you dared to break it, for just one breath could send it shattering.

"Yeah." Was all Ray said. 

"I still love you."

"I love you too."

"Stay safe on your flight tomorrow, Ray."

"You stay safe, too, (Y/N)."

The line went dead as you both hung up. There was no further contact, and it had been years since that conversation took place.

Now you were here, at RTX, seeking out the guy you had planned your life out with. The guy you were supposed to marry. You didn't know what exactly you were expecting to get out of this. An ignition to the old spark you once had? Not likely. Closure to the relationship? Negative. It seemed that this would only bring you down.

You watched quietly as the panel you were attending started, Ray was in it, along with the rest of the AH crew. Many questions were asked, but you didn't dare say any of your own. Too soon the panel ended, and you found yourself in a line for autographs from all of the crew. It took a few hours (or, at least, it seemed like it did) for you to finally get up to the boys, but you were mostly just seeking one. You held out a photo for the Puerto Rican to sign.

"Who do I make this out to?" He flashed a bright smile in your direction. God, he looked so happy.

"(Y/N)." Your voice was barely audible above the crowd. 

"That's funny, you look kind of like a girl I knew for a while. Same name too. What a coincidence" Ray handed the photo back to you.

"Yeah. What a coincidence."

You left without saying another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first Rooster Teeth fanfiction.
> 
> Sorry if this moved to quickly! The idea was an established relationship, but I have to admit I have never written one before.
> 
> I hope it was not terrible, also I hope the ending didn't upset you too much! I'm not big on happy endings.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated, and, as always, more to come.


End file.
